


Seeking Disclosure

by CaesarVulpes



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: F/F, Gen, SOMFT, Scene Rewrite, This is deeply self-indulgent, also i snuck some Lesbians in there because fucc u Todd, answer me Todd Coward, i got real emo about making him my thrall ok, im just a simple Gay who wants to be nice to my Thrall, is that really so much to ask Todd, is that so much to ask
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-06 21:31:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20513804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaesarVulpes/pseuds/CaesarVulpes
Summary: The Dragonborn returns, Elder Scrolls in hand, and finds her Thrall has encountered a complication.A rewrite of That Part of the quest "Seeking Disclosure," which lacks the dialog option to be fucking nice to Dexion.





	Seeking Disclosure

“I’ve brought the Elder Scrolls.”

Sephona was bright and excited, but Serana had a sneaking suspicion, a sunken feeling in her gut. People didn’t wear bandages around their eyes for fashion.

“I'm afraid I won't be able to help you with the scrolls any longer, my lady.” The Moth Priest’s face set in a mask of sorrow and fear. “Please, don't be angry with me." 

Sephona stepped closer, towering over the old man, but the hand she touched his shoulder with was light and gentle, and her thrall relaxed just a touch. Her fine Altmer features were placid as usual, but her shoulders were set high with anxious energy.  
“Whatever do you mean, Dexion? What's happened?”

"I'm afraid in my haste to read the first scroll, I neglected the time I needed to prepare. The failure is purely mine to bear.” He raised shaking hands to his face, as Sephona's went to her mouth. “As you can see from my bandages, it's not that I'm unwilling, it's that I'm physically unable.”

“You’re _blind,” _Sephona said, softly, shocked.

“Oh please, milady. Please, forgive me!” Shaking hands clasped in a frantic plea.

Serana winced, ready for the anger, the shouting, or that horrible cold vampiric cruelty her father had so perfected. Blood, perhaps a little, perhaps a lot.

But Sephona’s voice was soft, tremulous with what could only be tears, her fine features twisted with sorrow. Her golden hands cupped Dexion's face tenderly.

“No, no, the fault is mine. Oh, my child." She hugged him, sniffled faintly. "Divines, I’m so sorry. Be calm, be still.”

He relaxed under his master’s hands, relief painting the lines of his face younger and brighter as he returned the embrace. Something swelled low in Serana’s chest. Something warm like pride, but full and sweet and quite foreign.

“There you are, that’s right. Now, I don’t suppose there’s a cure?”

"If only such a miracle existed, I'd overcome the impossible in order to secure it if it meant pleasing you."

“ I know you would.”  She swayed a little in place, his  forehead to her shoulder and her cheek to the top of his head . Her voice grew bitter. “They will say you are of no more use to me.”

“I would gladly die by your hand, milady.”

“Hush,” she said, and pressed a kiss to his forehead, soft and motherly. It was strange to see a youthful elf soothe an old man like that, but still that warm feeling burst behind Serana’s ribs. “You are my first thrall, you know that? My very first, and I love you as my firstborn.”

The priest smiled, looking as though Sephona’s cold, dead hands held all the warmth of the sun. Serana swore she could feel it, too.

“Thank you, milady. Might I offer an alternative way to read the scrolls?”


End file.
